


Qui se fait brebis

by cambria



Series: Solvant Universel [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OC is in the military now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambria/pseuds/cambria
Summary: Qui se fait brebis, le loup le mange.He who makes himself the lamb, the wolf shall eat.





	Qui se fait brebis

**Author's Note:**

> A side-story/drabble more or less relating to L’alchimiste et l’apothicaire. May or may not use this eventually, but for now, it was an idea trotting in my head.

The pocket watch feels heavy in my hand. I don’t like it. But at the time, it didn’t feel like I had much of a choice. The look in Colonel Mustang’s eye didn’t leave much room for debate.

It was after the third or fourth time the brothers came to visit that there was a knock on the door. Doctor Moore was busy cooking whatever was for lunch that day, so I answered the door. I was expecting Mrs Braun. Last time I checked, Mrs Braun didn’t wear a navy uniform. Or have dark hair.

“Can I help you, sir...?,” I’d tentatively asked. My parents’ wariness of the military wasn’t lost on me. There was a reason they didn’t trust them.

“You must be the one Doctor Moore took on as an apprentice,” the man said, and leaned over a little to look past me. “Is he around? I need to speak with him.”

The look in his eyes screamed both “danger” and “help me”. I couldn’t decide which was more important; I erred on the side of caution.

“You don’t look hurt. Why should I—“

“Let him in, kid,” Moore’s scratchy voice said behind me. The skin on my arms and the back of my neck crawled. I didn’t like it at all.

But I stepped aside and let the military man through. Doctor Moore led him into the kitchen and up to the stairs to his own apartment. I wish I’d asked to follow.

It’s only normal to ask to be present when people are discussing your future like an inevitability.

I put the pocket watch away. I still can’t decide if it feels too cold or too hot. Either way, every time I touch it, it feels like my fingers are burning.

My parents didn’t argue the decision at all. Doctor Moore had a hell of a time reaching them, all the way in Reole, patching up god knows what on god knows who.

I’ve overheard people whispering about some “promise day” several times already. I don’t like the sound of it, and I like their tone of voice and secrecy when discussing it even less.

Whether or not I like it, that day, I know I’ll end up clutching that pocket watch like it means life or death. It probably will.


End file.
